Big 6
Overview Big 6 is a popular team in the VGC16 format. The team consists of Primal-Groudon, Xerneas, Mega-Kangaskhan, Talonflame, Mega-Salamence and Smeargle. The team was largely considered difficult to counter for a large portion of the VGC16 season. Composition and Roles Groudon Known for its bulk and massive attack stats, as well as for its Desolate Land ability (which renders water moves useless), Primal-Groudon is often considered one of the best Pokemon in the VGC16 format. The two main variants are physical and special attackers. The physical variant often carry a combination of Precipice Blades, Fire Punch, Protect, Swords Dance, Rock Slide and Rock Tomb. Primal-Groudon is often in a Weather War with Primal-Kyogre over which weather condition dominates, Groudon's Desolate Land or Kyogre's Primordial Sea. Since airlock removes the effects of Desolate Land, Rayquaza is often a threat to Groudon as well. Xerneas Known for its signature move Geomancy, Xerneas is often used as sweeper and as check for specially attacking Pokemon. A Xerneas in a Big 6 team usually carry Power Herb to turn Geomancy into a one-turn move rather than a two-turn move, gaining +2 Special Attack, +2 Special Defense and +2 Speed Boosts. This powerful Pokemon would have a moveset of Geomancy, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam and Protect most of the time. It is generally walled by Steel types and Fire types such as Bronzong, Ferrothorn Mega-Mawile and Groudon. Mega-Kangaskhan Having found success in VGC15, Mega-Kangaskhan is back again in VGC16. Known for its unique Parental Bond ability which, in Generation VI, allows Mega-Kangaskhan to strike with any single targeted move a second time at 50% the power, Mega-Kangaskhan is often considered the best non-legendary Pokemon in the game. Mega-Kangaskhan's STAB Fake Out disrupts the opponents' game play by flinching one of their Pokemon, allowing its partner to set up or cause massive damage. Its moveset consists of a combination of Fake Out, Double Edge, Return, Frustration, Sucker Punch, Power-up Punch and Protect. Mega-Salamence Mega-Salamence, known for its Speed, Special and Physical Attack stats, returns after finding success in previous VGC formats. Its Aerilate ability boosts Normal-type moves by 30% and turns them into STAB Flying moves. Known as a mixed attacker, it often carries a combination of Hyper Voice, Double Edge, Draco Meteor, Tailwind, Protect. However, it is also known for being frail, often getting KO'ed by Ice moves and Fairy Moves. Smeargle Often considered a difficult Pokemon to deal with, Smeargle is an extremely versatile Pokemon able to fill almost any type of support role. It generally runs Mental Herb so that taunts don't affect it when it tries to use Dark Void. Known as Darkrai's signature move, Dark Void attempts to put both opposing Pokemon on the field to Sleep, allowing its partner to attack or to power up. At 80% accuracy, Dark Void Smeargle is often considered a "game changer" when it connects. A Choice Scarfed Smeargle is often especially difficult to deal with because it gets off fast Dark Voids and fast/unexpected Fake Outs. Smeargle's moody ability also allows it to gain a +2 boost and gain a -1 decrease in stats at the end of each turn. Its move pool includes nearly every move in the game, but it usually carries a combination of Dark Void, Fake Out, Spiky Shield, Wide Guard, Follow Me, Crafty Shield, Transform and King's Shield. Talonflame Talonflame in Big 6 teams is often a hard hitting threat, with a +1 Priority Brave Bird thanks to its Gale Wings ability. It generally runs Life Orb, and hits foes who depend on speed hard. It generally runs a combination of Brave Bird, Tailwind, Flare Blitz, Quick Guard, Will-o-Wisp, Taunt and Protect. Although Talonflame is a hard hitter, it is also frail. Choice Scarfed Landorus is often times a counter to Talonflame.